Freya Everton
Also referred to as "Freya Elisson. Freya is the captain of the Bucce Militia's Third Platoon and one of their best swordsmen.【TAS】V.1, Ch.9 - The battle against the necromancer She was born during the Year of the Moon Flowers and her father is the famous knight Everton, though when asked about him she only says that her father is a carpenter. Appearance and Personality Freya has a long orange hair (white in the cover art) that she typically wares in a ponytail along with the white grey leather armor of the militia. She takes on the role of a leader despite her young age and holds a deep sense of responsibility towards those under her care, even though she tends to be a little overprotective. When pushed into dangerous situations, she is cautious and nervous, but reliable.【TAS】V.1, Ch.34 - Golden Demonic Tree Her skill with the sword is largely due to her hard working and focused training. It was this characteristic that lead Marden to appoint her as captain of Bucce's militia.【TAS】V.1, Ch.26 - Elite Rotten Beast Plot Game World Freya was the last general of Aouine, and later called the kingdom’s War Goddess. She was not noticed early in the war, but received the princess regent’s favor to become one of the top rising heroes.【TAS】V.1, Ch.6 - Freya Despite her strength, her gaze could sometimes be seen with the same quiet sadness, as though she could never be healed. It is likely that the loss of much of her friends and family when the Madara invaded in this timeline, lead to her becoming the War Goddess. Current Life Volume 1: Surviving the First Night Arc Fenix: :Freya and Fenix, another militia member, were woken up from a loud bang that came from the hill outside of town. This made Freya worried, as her friend Romaine lived near there. She also felt uneasy about rumors of Undead that she had recently heard. After Fenix told her that Captain Marden had gathered the Bucce town guards, she asked him to summon the militia members as well. It was then that Madara’s Undead Army opened fire with their arrows and striking her in the left shoulder. Brendel: :Before she even meets him, she already does not trust Brendel. For some unknown reason, she does not like people from the city (Bruglas). When Captain Marden evacuated Bucce to the north, she naively choose to lead the third platoon south, to the Red Pine Forest, looking to find Romaine.【TAS】V.1, Ch.7 - Plan After Fenix and Mackie find her in the nearby woods, they also bring back Brendel with seemingly fatal wounds. Though she Bandages his injuries, no one expects him to survive. However, what truly frustrates her is his apparent disregard for his own health when, against all odds, he wakes up.【TAS】V.1, Ch.6 - Freya Johnathan: :She starts to realize how dangerous their situation is when Brendel explains that the Undead have cut them off and will be searching for survivors. It was at this time one of the lookout, Jonathon, returns to camp after being captured by a Necromancer. As Freya moved to draw her sword, the necromancer blew off Johnathan's arm. This was the first time her training was tested. Though she momentarily froze, she managed to regain her calm. With Brendel directing their movements they were able to work together to face the enemy.【TAS】V.1, Ch.8 - The bloody forest Necromancer: :When two of the skeletons were defeated, Brendel directed Freya and Irene on how to fight the necromancer step by step. After it was evident that they were having problems, Mackie and Fenix, also joined them to help, against Freya's wishes. This allowed them to defeat it, despite their inexperience, with only slight injuries. Brendel: :After a short celebration, Brendel reminded them that they are still in danger and directed them to clean up the battlefield and attend the injured. She was unsure how do deal with Jonathon, as everyone felt betrayed by his actions. She was relieved when Brendel just told them to bandage him up.【TAS】V.1, Ch.10 - Emergency first aid in the battlefield :After learning that she knows the Emergency First Aid skill, Brendel asked her to teach him, which she agreed to do. However as she started to explain Brendel completely zoned out. Convinced that he was not paying attention at all and only was trying to get close to her she started to get angry at him. She could tell that Romaine liked him and became determined to protect her friend from sure a shameless scoundrel. Jonathon: :Though Brendel was still badly injured himself, he was able to care for Jonathon with help from Mackie and Neberto. With his near professional skill he was able to stabilized Jonathon's injuries, though he remained in a coma. This angered her even more as it was now obvious to her that Brendel knew how to perform Emergency First Aid far better then her and was obviously only making fun of her.【TAS】V.1, Ch.11 - The two factions’ resolve :After addressing the militia, it was obvious that everyone was determined to go to Fortress Riedon, though Freya could tell that Brendel did not agree with this, he would not explain his reasons to her. Green Village Arc Brendel: :After traveling through the forest all night, the group arrived at the Crystal Lake near the Green Village to rest. As she spent more time with Brendel she became more jealous of his knowledge and abilities. The atmosphere becomes slightly awkward between her and Brendel when Fenix points out how close they are, however it quickly passes as they focus on what they should do next. :When Brendel proposes that he will sneak into the village for supplies, along with her and Irene, she flat out told him his injuries where to severe.【TAS】V.1, Ch.12 - The lake In order to settle this, Brendel challenged her to a fight. She could not help but get angry at they the way he made light of her sword skills, which she took pride in. She thought to teach him a lesson, however his reactions where too fast and he easily evaded her strikes. He was able to quickly defeat her and leave her speechless, making it so that she no longer could try to stop him.【TAS】V.1, Ch.13 - Brendel’s starting point :On the outskirts of the village he warns them about the high number of undead and points out a nearby farm that he said had supplies in its cellar. She was reluctant to separate from him, but he insisted, saying he had something to do. Freya then carefully sneaked over to the farm with Irene to wait for him. Bretton: :Surprisingly, Bretton Remington , the vice-captain of Bucce's guards showed up at with a small squad. They also were looking for supplies and set fire to the farmhouse while wiping out the undead in the area. By the time Freya and Irene caught up to them, Brendel was there and they overheard them saying that Freya's aunt Shia and uncle Cecil had died in a Madara attack.【TAS】V.1, Ch.17 - The Goddess of War Freya's Status: :The news struck her very hard. Though she was able to adjust her emotions quickly, her bright eyes had dimmed and were filled with loneliness. Though he was awkward, Brendel stood by her and tried his best to support her. All he could do was tell her that no matter the future, with the support of all her friends, she will never face it alone. This raise her dark mood a little as she remembered all those that were still with her.【TAS】V.1, Ch.18 - The footprints on the other path in History :After finding two hidden cellars full of treasure, supplies, and medicine for the guards. Brendel also gave Freya the Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor that he found and shocked everyone when he demonstrated its wind elemental power. Freya, Brendel, and the rest of the militia returned with Bretton to the refugee camp in Beldor Forest. She was welcomed back as a hero and the citizens went out of their way to support her because of the loss of her family.【TAS】V.1, Ch.19 - The one who opposes Marden: :Later the night, Freya took Brendel and Romaine to see Captain Marden. She was there when Brendel explained the large scope of the Mardara's attack as well as his suggestion to break through the enemy by heading to the River of Daggers.【TAS】V.1, Ch.20 - The one who persuades Brendel explained that he had been able to scout out the enemy's position using a Gargoyle, explaining most of his previous actions to Freya. :Marden decided that he and the guards would stage an attack, to break through the Madara, while Bretton guides the villagers to safety. He asked Brendel and Freya to join the guards, to which she agrees. However, Brendel refused and instead reminded them of the guard's duty to alert Fortress Riedon and offered to be the one to attempt to warn them by passing through the Zevail Mountain Pathway. Romaine agreed to go with him.【TAS】V.1, Ch.21 - Three pronged approach :Freya had planned on joining Captain Marden in the attack on the Madara, however, Bretton secretly took the guards to stage the attack without them. This left Marden and Freya in the position of leading the villagers safely through the River of daggers.【TAS】V.1, Ch.23 - Dawn, Mountain pathway The Zevail Mountain Path Arc Brendel and Romaine: :Freya instead chose to follow Brendel and Romaine into the Zevail Mountain Pathway. them and was now in danger. However, after only reaching a short distance into the pass, she was targeted by a mature Rotten Beast. She attempted to escape by climbing the rock wall, but the creature was latched onto her bag. Brendel and Romaine discovered he predicament and raced over to help, cutting the strap that the beast was clinging to.【TAS】V.1, Ch.25 - Minute and second :After watching Brendel quickly dispose of two Rotten Beasts' with his impressive swordmanship, she becomes aware of just how big the difference between their sword skill is. As much as she respects his talent, she is also well aware that there must be more to him then just militia training. When an elite Rotten Beast appeared, she insisted on staying behind and helping Brendel while Romaine used a grappling hook to secure an escape route. Elite Rotten Beat: :Freya coordinated with Brendel to face off against the Elite Rotten Beast. She did her best to avoid its strikes while distracting it from Brendel's movements. She suffered some internal damage when it used the area of effect attack "Howeling Fury" and then also took a "Thorn Projectiles" attack straight on. This succeeded in allowing Brendel to get close enough to use his magic ring to cause a massive amount of damage. He then was able to the Thorn of light into its neck and finish it off. Brendel then picked up Freya, who had been injured, and carried her while climbing up the rope behind Romaine.【TAS】V.1, Ch.27 - Soul Gem Brendel: :While the group rested in a hidden cave for the night, Freya explained that she followed them to pass on Captain Marden's Seal Ring. However, she wanted to come as she felt responsible as captain of the Bucce militia. Before leaving, she made Fenix the acting captain of the militia. As for the bag, it held the the Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor that she had not worn due to a misunderstanding of how the "Wind's Feathers" magic works.【TAS】V.1, Ch.28 - Haven Suddenly a bright light shown from Brendel's card, so he asked Freya to put on the Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor and then they headed out with minimal supplies as the Rotten Beasts and Demonic Trees started to race to their location.【TAS】V.1, Ch.29 - Tumen’s Legacy Demonic Trees: :As they race up the mountain, Brendel stays back to delay a high agility Mature Demonic Tree. He gives Freya the Ring of the Wind Empress and tells her to use it to cause the bolder at the top to roll down and block off the valley before they are swarmed. She was startled when a golden sword with a bright light suddenly appeared behind Brendel, but quickly returned to climbing. After she reached the the peak and managed to knock the huge boulder down, killing the young demon trees along the way.【TAS】V.1, Ch.30 - Heroic Deck She then returned the ring to Brendel. She was amazed to learn that he had so many strong magic artifacts.【TAS】V.1, Ch.31 - Aftermath of the battle :After taking out another Demonic Tree patrol along the way, the three finally reached the Forbidden Garden and saw a beautiful Golden Demon Tree.【TAS】V.1, Ch.32 - Forbidden Garden He then puts Romaine on look-out duty as he set off on his own. Freya had come to understand that she was far below Brendel's skill level and easily agreed to stay behind to protect Romaine. After he returned, they had a quick discussion with weighing the odds, and the girls agreed with Brendel that they should attempt to defeat the Golden Demon Tree.【TAS】V.1, Ch.33 - Before the assault Demon Tree Patrol Group: :Before attacking the Golden Demon Tree, they needed to get rid of the last patrol group of Demonic Trees in the area. Because there was six of them and the trees needed to be defeated quickly, Brendel planned a surprise attack. After sneaking up on the group, Brendel took on the four in the front while Freya faced the two alert ones in the back. He told her not to worry too much, as the Half Plate of the Wind Empress will protect her. After her initial surprise attack quickly took down one of the trees, she found herself in a stalemate with the other. It wasn't until the loud sound from Brendel's Ring of the Wind Empress stunned it, that she was able to strike back at it. Romaine had also been backing her up while she was busy with the fight.【TAS】V.1, Ch.34 - Golden Demonic Tree Golden Demon Tree: :The Golden Demon Tree made its first attack almost as soon as the patrol group died. Brendel quickly warned them about the illusionary dream world and that in order to escape they must have a strong will and avoid negative emotions. He then told them to delay entering the dream so while he went first so that he can help them once he gets out.【TAS】V.1, Ch.35 - The illusion of the past :Freya was surprised when she woke up to find Brendel touching her forehead. After he explained that it was to support her in the dream world, she quickly went to do the same thing for Romaine. She was the only person in Bucce that new Romaine's secret and feared that Romaine would not be able to face it. As they were starting to run out of time, Brendel gave Romaine the Thorn of Light, saying that it will help purify the darkness. Thankfully, that seemed to work and Romaine woke up.【TAS】V.1, Ch.38 - The battle for time :With limited time until swarms of the Golden Demon Tree's minions arrive; Brendel, Freya, and Romaine rushed to kill it. As they approached Romaine used her high perception to warn them about incoming attacks from its roots as well as the arrival of a young Rock Wurm. While Freya and Brendel attacked the roots with their swords. By splitting the tree's attacks between themselves and the Rock Wurm, they were able to distract it enough to get close. As soon as he was within range of its main body, Brendel activated the Holy Sword of the Knight card and used its powerful attacks to finish it off.【TAS】V.1, Ch.39 - The death of the Golden Tree :After the battle, Brendel dug out the Heart of the Golden Tree from the truck, as well as searched the tree branches for valuable items. Brendel was able to acquire two new Cards of Fate, The Forbidden Sanctuary of the Elves and the Highland Squire, as well as a pair of Defensive Gauntlets that were too heavy for Freya. Romaine found a Short Sword for herself and Freya ended up with a powerful Flame Magic Ring.【TAS】V.1, Ch.40 - The war in summer The Fall of Fortress Riedon Arc Fortress Riedon Guards: :At midnight they exited the pathway and Romaine spotted the undead army about 10 km (6.2 miles) away from the fortress.【TAS】V.1, Ch.40 - The war in summer Even though Freya did not believe Brendel's suspicion, she followed his directions and hid her valuables. She was shocked when not moments after handing over her weapon, the guard captain, Granzon claimed that they were Madara spies and ordered them to be locked up.【TAS】V.1, Ch.41 - Spy Lord Esebar: :Without Brendel telling her what to do, Freya decided to take the lead. After escaping the guards, she immediately rushed to the commanders and attempted to warn them of the Madara's approach. However, the fortress's lord, Esebar, immediately proclaimed them to be assassins and would not let her speak. Their weapons were taken again, and they were taken to the prison. One of the kings advisors, Earl Dunn was particularly interested in Brendel's sword, which glowed when he approached it.【TAS】V.1, Ch.42 - Middle-aged person Freya's Status: :This had a huge effect on Freya and resulted in her losing some of her previous optimistic and naive belief in the benevolence of the nobles. She had previously not faced such a selfish display of human nature and it was a rude awaking to her.【TAS】V.1, Ch.43 - Not a highland knight? Brendel: :Even still, she had a very black and white view of the world, and was surprised by Brendel's intention to break out if the prison. However, she suffered one shock after another as she suddenly found all sound suddenly stopped, Brendel forcefully breaking through the bars, and the sudden appearance of a magician named Ciel calling Brendel his lord. This lead to Freya thinking that Brendel is actually a noble and knight. Ciel: :While Brendel effortlessly knocked out the guards, Ciel explained to Freya and Romaine the different grades of Warrior and Wizard class jobs, as they were curious of how Brendel's strength compared. After collecting Freya's half plate armor, they quietly climbed to the top of the camp tower. As they waited there, Romaine reminisced about some ancient lore concerning the moon that her aunt told her. Ciel then mentioned such stories can be found in the secret book of wizards, The Annals of Darkness. He guessed that Romaine's aunt might have a job with Knowledge of Magic like that of a Witch.【TAS】V.1, Ch.44 - Not jailbreaking? :Following a short wait, Brendel's Gargoyle arrived and they flew away from the tower. Neither of the girls enjoyed the trip as they are both a bit scared of heights. After landing in an alley by the The Red Bronze Dragon’s Story Bar, Brendel gave both her and Romaine 15 silver coins and told them to meet later at the north gate. Brendel asked Freya to look for Romaine's aunt, Romaine was tasked with finding supplies and a horse carriage, and Brendel took Ciel and headed towards Earl Dunn's mansion.【TAS】V.1, Ch.45 - Night scenery Abilities and Equipment Trivia and Quotes